To the Moon and Back
by SymoneIshAmazing
Summary: Years ago, Cobbs team had one of the best extractors ever. Until a job went wrong and she walked away. What happens when they come begging for her help on a job only she can pull off? Will she help them or give them hell for letting her walk?


_'Just stay calm and do what you do best,' _she thought to herself. '_Seduce. Confuse. Play him. Easy and simple to do.' _The floor length red dress was doing everything she needed it to; showing her cocoa colored leg through the slit, enticing him to want to touch it; hugging all her curves the way a dress was made to do; and her red lipstick just pulled it all together. As she leaned towards her target sitting in his couch, she giggled that fake, drunken laugh she had perfected over years and years of being a con. Did she enjoy doing this? Yes, of course she did. But it was tiring work and she wanted the money to continue living the life she had created for herself. Living lavishly on the Upper East Side on Manhattan. Now. who was this man she was trying to rob you ask? Well, he's a no gooder who would deserve everything that he has coming for him. He ran a company that built new building over old ones, kicking out all the tenants that lived there and leaving hundreds of them poor and homeless. To her, she was doing them justice. It didn't take much to get him to take her back to his apartment. Just a lot of drinks and flirting, to which she was an expert at both. Doing this required her to take in lots of alcohol and be able to control it. Otherwise, her mission would've been a complete waste of time. As she sat with the wine glass in her hand, she whispered in his ear.

"_What's your favorite thing in the whole world?"_ Her voice was soft and her lips just grazed his ear, making a shiver go down his spine. He replied to her question with a shaky, yet satisfying sigh.

"Skinny dipping in _Barbados_." Bingo. She now had the password to his computer. Such a simple and dumb password but she was not complaining. Now she just had to get away from him but she didn't now how she wanted to. Then it came to her as she cleared her throat standing up.

"I have to use the restroom darling. Show me the way?" She asked grabbing her clutch. As her lead her the way, she pulled the silencer out and shot him in the head, quickly catching his body before it hit the ground. The guards standing outside the door knocked, asking if everything was alright. "Oh things are just FABULOUS." She replied as she quickly hid his body in the bathroom. Fixing the place up, making it look as if they were doing the deed, she looked around for anymore information she thought she might need. There was a safe in the bedroom which she had the combination to. When she opened it, she took a look at the contents and frowned. What she was reading was now a major set back in her plan. She muttered a few choice cuss words and opened the window, before proceeding to jump out.

A few seconds later, she woke up on the plane making it's way from Japan to California. The man she had just 'killed' sitting a seat in front of her, slightly confused of what had just happened. She just smiled at him and he smiled back at her then proceeded to look out of the window. The silver brief case, which she boarded the plane with, was in the over head compartment thanks to the stewardess she paid off. Her job was complete just as the plane began making it's descent. When she got off the plane with the case in head, she began looking for her ride. A chauffeur held a sign with her name on it and she walked up to him smiling.

"Uh.. Ms. Everelle Antsy?" He asked. To which she replied with yes and he led her to the car that was waiting for her. She got in and immediately took out her computer, typing down all the information she had gotten from her target on the plane. Everelle would be able to do everything she needed to when she got back to her condo. Then her phone starting ringing and the caller I.D. read 'Cobb'. That was the tenth time he called her since she boarded the plane. That was the tenth time she ignored him as well. She didn't see the point of talking to him ever again after what he did; what he said. Just thinking about it made her mad all over again so she tossed her phone to the seat next to her and frowned crossing her arms. This earned an alarming look from her driver.

"Everything okay back there Ms. Antsy?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Hey do you think we can go to Starbucks? I could really use a Caramel Frap. You can get something too."

* * *

About an hour later, Everelle arrived at her Condo with her coffee and case in hand. She received her mail when she walked into the building that housed at least a hundred people. Her place was on the top floor with the best view over the city and she loved it, lavished in it. When she got there, she put the case on the counter of her kitchen then kicked off the red bottoms she was wearing. She then ran to the couch and was about to dive on it when she saw Eames sitting there. Out of instinct of someone sitting in her house uninvited, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head. He just sat there with a sly grin, drinking her scotch out of her glass.

"I have the right mind to shoot you you son of bitch." She said through clenched teeth. Eames chuckled and took a sip of his drink, winking at her.

"And I'd let you. But you can't cause you don't have your gun anymore." Just as he said it, Arthur came up behind her and took it, aiming it at her. Eames stood and walked next to Arthur. Arthur shrugged as Cobb came walking out of her bedroom with a picture in his hand.

"You know... I always thought you burned this. Now I see you're still holding on to the past a bit. Aren't ya? That's not healthy."

"Screw you. Why are you here and how did you get in here?" Everyone looked at Eames.

"Of course.. And who's the scarey little girl with the terrible hiding spot behind the curtains?" She asked pointing. Ariadne then proceeded to come out and shrugged her shoulders. Everelle took her gun and showed that it was empty before taking it with her to her desk. She began finishing her work that she started in the car acting as if they weren't there.

"Well? Why are you here?" She asked after a few seconds of pure silence and the sound of sips coming from a cup. Cobb shifted from one foot to the other, nervous about this whole ordeal. It had been years since they last spoke or even saw each other and he knew that it was partly his fault but it was hers as well. If she didn't question every motive she would still be a team and friends. Yet it's because she did that they weren't and Cobb couldn't blame her for that.

"I need your help.. Now, hear me out before you start throwing things and saying mean stuff to me." He took a breath as he gathered his thoughts about what he wanted to say.

"There's a high corporate job that we're getting paid to do. There's some information that could help us solve a huge gap in the system. You see, there's this man named Privot." Her fingers momentarily stopped typing because she knew who Privot was. The man from who's head she had just plucked information from was the right hand man to Provit. She was already working on bringing him down and now here he was asking for help to do something she was already working on. Yet she wasn't about to let him now that as her fingers continued moving across that keyboard.

"Privot sells government secrets to everyone. The US, France, North and South Korea, all our enemies and all their enemies. We want to stop him from selling information that has been brought to a new light." Again her fingers stopped momentarily as she turned in her swivel chair and looked at him.

"And what, pray tell, is that new information and why would the government tell anyone if they know who Privot is?"

"You can find out if you help us." She gave a mock laugh and turned back around.

"You absolutely crack me up Cobb! Don't you know that I can find out the information I need better than Arthur can about a target? Don't tell me you've forgotten the Shelmer job." Arthur stiffened at the old memory of the time he didn't find out everything which in turn nearly got the whole team killed.

"Besides you've already placed me, both you and Arthur, with the newbie over there. So what point would me being on the team again be?"

"Eve-"

"Call me that again and you'll be choking on your tongue." She threatened.

"Everelle, we need your skill. You are the only one we know that possess the ability to extract such information from Privot's head. We've seen it. We need you. Anything that was said before, done before, forget it. You made a promise to help us if at anytime we needed it.. Are you really going to break your first promise?" Those words kind of stung considering she really has never broken a promise, considering she doesn't make the ones she knows she can't keep. Her fingers paused again for the third time as she began to think and type 'y' over and over again.

"You let yourselves in and you can let yourselves out." Was her final reply. Anything Cobb was going to say would've been a waste. Her mind was made up. She could hear the shuffling of feet and the whispers of Ariadne speaking.

"Wait.. So we came here for nothing? She really isn't going to help?" She just ignored it like the others did as they left. When she thought they were completely gone, she stood up to take her pills for her chronic headaches and looked in the mirror. The woman she saw before her, with her cocoa skin and waist length black-dark blue ombre hair, and hazel eyes was not the same person from three years ago. The one three years ago would jump through hoops for her team because they were family. But, when they decided to choose a job over her, that's when she changed; that's when she realized no one is really ever there for you. Slamming the door to the bathroom, she sat back down at her desk and began hacking into the computer of Privot's right hand man Ergo. It took a few quick seconds before she had everything she needed. As she was reading through it all, her screen went completely black and stopped working. She quickly yanked out her USB which held everything, before someone could either steal information or wipe it out. Something was blinking on the screen and she leaned forward then back and read the words 'You'll never catch me little Pappilio. Never.' A frown appeared on her face as she yanked it out of the wall and threw it on the ground, smashing it to pieces. He had done it again, trying to hack into her computer to steal what little information she had on Privot. He being her mortal enemy, Lorange. Lorange was trying for years to take her down, mostly because he was jealous that someone else was in the same playing field yet was beating him at his own game. This day was getting to be way too much for her and she decided to call it a night, leaving the crushed pieces of her laptop on the ground. That's when she noticed the Cobb had placed the picture on the desk. It was the whole team; Her, Arthur, Eames and Cobb. They really were a family back then but now... Now things were different. She picked it up and quickly took out her necklace. Her necklace was silver with a small blue ball on the inside and she spun it, waiting for it to stop. When it did, she sighed heavily and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. While in the steamy shower, she thought about the events of her day. It began wonderfully until she got home and saw them there. And for what reason? To help do a job she was already doing on her own? What would be the point of helping others do the job she could do on her own? More money for her and she wouldn't have to split it five different ways. Yet she did make a promise... And promises she didn't break.. When she was done, she walked into her bedroom in her underwear and an over sized t-shirt to a manila folder in the center of her bed. Cautiously she walked towards it and picked it up, opening it up. Inside was a picture of a little boy and on the back it said 'Do it for him' and an address. To which she began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she arrived at a warehouse where the team was planning their next move. Hearing the sound of her shoes, they looked up and smiled.

"Shut up. That picture was more convincing than you."


End file.
